Toy Story
After Andy left us, with Bonnie. It started to become more lonely, without Bo-Peep. Even though she was given up to a good home before we left, things still didn't feel the same afterwards. Every time I jacked off, I couldn't help but think about lonlieness. Sure, I must keep the saddle moving, but I can't do it without her... I told my best pal, Buzz Lightyear, about this situation. He said "Well, Woody... She wants you to carry on, and you have to carry on. It's for the best." That made me feel a lot better, so I told Buzz "Thanks, Buzz. I could always count on you, being there for me." "Anytime Woody!" And he put his hand on my shoulder, sensually. Somehow, I felt a snake... AND IT WASN'T IN MAH BOOTS! I felt a strong, passion, for Buzz. He gave me a woody. I asked him to meet me after Bonnie goes to bed, and he said "Sure thing, Woody!" Nighttime came, and I hesitated on the wait that Buzz gave me. But, later came, and he came. "Buzz..." "Yeah Woody?" "Do you ever, like... have a snake up the trap dip?" "Woody... I don't know what you're talking about. Please elaborate." "Have you ever had another encountership with another man...?" "No, I don't think I have" "Oh... because... when you touched me today... I got a woody" "Oh... so you got a woody, woody?" "Yes, I have Buzz." Then, out of nowhere, Buzz started kissing me. I pushed away. "Buzz... I thought you didn't feel like this way..." "WOODY, I CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE! I CARE, AND DESIRE YOUR LOVE!" Then, with a passion, Buzz layed me down on Bonnies floor. The floor was so cold. I never felt like this way, before Bo-Peep left. I felt desired. I felt wanted. I felt like I was in love, with another man. We kissed with desire, and a passion. The room felt like it had sparks everywhere. Buzz took off his space helmet, and he took off my hat roughly. Buzz took off his clothing, like he wanted me for a long time. I took off my clothes too. He turned me over, like I was turning my cattle. Buzz started fisting me in my ass. I moaned in pain, since it was the first time when I was with a man. Then, he slid his rocket, into my trap dip (since we were toys, we didn't have to use any condoms.) I felt his plastic rod, go up into my plastic hole. And it felt good. It felt amazingly great. Buzz moaned so loud, that he almost woke up Bonnie. Then we both came, with a passion. Now it was my turn. It was my turn, to make Buzz like a real man. I started eating out his plastic asshole, like it was like my birthday and I was given the first slice of the cake. His asshole tasted so good, like my mother's mollasses on a sunny day. We closed our eyes, and embraced the moment together that we had. My tounge started hurting, and cramping. So I had to switch to my fist, and I started punching Buzzs' asshole, with fury. I was in love with the man. I loved Buzz... We both came on the same time, and we snuggled with each other, and we said our love you's. This went on for the first few hours, then we got dressed (before Bonnie woke up). Then, during the day, we continued the day like it was like any ordinary day... Except, we embraced our love towards each other in front of the other toys...